


Pay Up

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Cheating, Daddy Kink, EXTREME OOC Aiichirou, Hella Sugar Daddy, Kinda Sugar Daddy?, Lots of Drunkness, M/M, Prostitution, Rin and Sousuke Are Loaded
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9099427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Enter Nitori Aiichirou and Mikoshiba Momotarou; college students by day, cross dressing prostitutes by night.Enter Matsuoka Rin and Yamazaki Sousuke; business Co-CEOs by day, sugar daddies by night.What could go wrong?(Hint: A LOT.)





	1. 1; F*ckin' Parties

**Author's Note:**

> I SUCK AT CONTINUING FAN FICTIONS BUT I KEEP TRYING AGAIN AND AGAIN SO HERE GOES NOTHING FOLKS.
> 
> I'll try to keep updating but there are legitimately no promises.

It was a _very_ interesting life that Nitori Aiichiro lived. To most, he was a bookish university medical student who spent most of his time outside of class in the library. But, to his best friend, roommate and- hell, he should stop beating around the bush -pretty much only family Mikoshiba Momotaru, Aiichiro was a cross-dressing hooker.

He was glad no one asked how his evenings were.

Of course, he hadn't planned on this lifestyle, not one bit. In fact, when he was in high school, he had sworn he would never stoop so low as to become any form of sex worker to pay for college. But when faced with the legitimate reality of his first month's bills, no job was too low for him. And, of course, Momo had come through for him and soon, the two were working side-by-side every night, but only as a package deal. Momo told him it was for safety, but Ai knew that if it came down to it, he couldn't protect himself, and having Momo there made it a lot less likely that Ai could be murdered or worse; left without being paid. The only catch was that the other "girls" they work with wouldn't let them hang around if they weren't in drag. A small price to pay, Ai thought, for not being homeless. Sure, you had to get STD checks almost every other week, and some people treat you like the shit of the earth, even when they're balls deep in your ass, but money was money. And for Momo and Ai, money was how they survived.

Of course, they weren't rolling in it. They lived from payment to payment, and spent a good majority of nights eating ramen noodles and bargain bin salads. But, it was life, and they were just making it. Ai was in his second year of school, and Momo was just getting started on becoming a teacher. The two enjoyed having the other around, besides the fact that they had to share one queen sized bed.

And, speaking of which, there was a hand dangerously close to Ai's dick.

"Momo. Momo, get off." He groaned, shoving the peach haired boy away. He grunted in response, returning to his own side of the bed. Ai sighed a little, rubbing his eyes. His ass was sore from the patron he had the night before- the dude wasn't big, but he knew how to use what he had -and his head was swimming from the copious amounts of alcohol he had ingested afterward. Still, he rolled over to face his alarm clock. The clock flashed at 0:00 making him bolt upright, cursing.

"Fuck. Fuck, fuck, what time is it?" Thank god for his cheap little watch. It was 7:21, which informed him that his class had started 21 minutes ago. Launching himself from the bed, he scrambled to get dressed, hearing Momo groan from his immediate ascent. He shouted a goodbye as he grabbed his backpack and rushed from their apartment, asking God why did his power seemingly have to go out the night before he had a seven am class?

The campus was oddly quiet, which did not ease Ai's mood whatsoever. If anything, his nerves began jumping from the low noise. Of course, there were a few stragglers sitting on the grounds, playing guitars or working on class work, but otherwise, it was dead silent. Ai kept his sights set on the looming medical building, muttering under his breath about how goddamned irresponsible he was.

He shoved open the glass doors to the building and whispered a quick hello to the receptionist before ducking into his class.

Everyone was working on their computers when he entered, and his professor was in the middle of a lecture. _If I can make it to a seat with no incident, it'll be too soon,_ he thought. And he was right. The moment his hand left that door, a terrible, Satan-like screech erupted from it. Ai could actually feel his soul leaving his body as everyone turned to stare at him. The class was dead silent as he looked down at his professor, who did not look amused.

"Heh, I-I guess the doors need oiling." There was no response, from anyone. Ducking his head to hide his embarrassment, he quickly plopped into a seat next to his semi-acquaintance, Ryuugazaki Rei. Gradually, everyone continued working, and the lecture resumed. Ai pulled out his composition notebook and a couple of pens, and began taking notes. Rei slid him a piece of paper. At the top, it read, "What You Missed" and all of the notes from the first 20 minutes of class followed. If he didn't know Rei was in a wholly committed relationship, Ai would have kissed him right there. Instead, he gave Rei a small smile, which the man returned with a curt nod.

Ai folded the paper and slid it in his notebook, and tuned into the lecture. His professor made eye contact with him, and raised an eyebrow. His universal sign for, "You fucked up, see me after class."

Aiichiro sighed.

~*~

The air outside was getting chilly. Of course, he should have expected that from late September, but Ai didn't enjoy it. Stepping into the warmth of the campus coffee shop helped a lot though, and he reveled in the small space.

There were two shops on campus; Iwatobi and Samezuka. The Samezuka shop was covered in sports memorabilia, and had athletes pouring out of its windows. Ai had dabbled in swimming for a bit in high school, but dropped it when his mom told him he was just too scrawny for it. So being around all of those people who had actually succeeded in their sports made him a bit uncomfortable.

The Iwatobi shop, however, was open to everyone. Ai never felt out of place there, because it was just a cozy little place where he would meet up with friends in between classes, or for lunch from time to time. And this was the case for that day, because Momo had wanted to meet before their shared psychology class. He was late, so Ai ordered his food a drink- a cinnamon roll and a large mocha frappe -and sat down. He had begun reading over the notes Rei had taken for him, painstakingly, might he add, they looked beautiful, when Momo arrived. The boy sat down across from him, already talking a mile a minute.

"Did you professor kill you? Did Rei kill you? How many dirty looks did you get? Are you considering not going back?" He rambled.

"Momo, I just gave Sensei a quickie and he forgave me." He murmured. Momo nodded knowingly, breaking off a piece of Ai's cinnamon roll.

"I sometimes forget we're sex workers."

"Momo!" Ai hissed, lowering his voiced drastically. "Shut up, you can't just say shit like that!"

"Oh, who's gonna hear? In case you haven't noticed, not many people are awake on a Saturday at 10 am."

Ai looked around the shop and, sure enough, they were the only ones there. He bit his lips, chewing off some dead skin.

"Still, no one needs to know." He reminded him. Momo nodded, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Also, speaking of which, the girls want us to go to a party tonight."

Which meant that all night, they'd be at some teenage boy's house, having sex with gross, unwashed teenagers who grope too hard and tip too little. Ai rolled his eyes this time, taking a drink of his coffee.

"I really hate those parties. That kid kept my underwear last time." Ai complained. Momo waved this off, his hands dainty from the fake nails he always wore.

"But this isn't one of _those_ parties, it's a sophisticated party. With people with really high standards and really deep pockets." Momo sighed in bliss. Ai scoffed.

"So what do they want with us?"

"Will you stop being a pessimist?" Momo scolded. "Are you going to the party or not? The girls want a head count."

 _On one hand, these are probably politicians._ Ai thought, savoring his coffee. _They'll fuck terribly, demand whatever they want and then throw us out onto the streets again like the "gutter trash" we are._

 _But on the other hand,_ he refuted himself, _they could have a lot of money. And a lot of money means that maybe I don't have to eat ramen noodles every day for a few days. Plus, who says they won't tip well? Can't judge a book before seeing it._

"Well?" Momo persisted. Ai made eye contact with him, then laughed.

"What the hell; sure. I'm in."

"Great!" Momo squealed. "I didn't want togo without you, but I totally would have. Sorry babe."

"I understand that; but what you should be sorry for is eating my whole damn cinnamon roll!"

"If you weren't expecting me to eat it, you shouldn't have left it in my reach."

"It was between my arms!"

"Your point being?"

Ai laughed, kicking Momo under the table. He whined out a, "That hurt!" while rubbing his shin. Watching him, Ai finished up his coffee. What was the worst that could happen? It was just another party, with boring clients that he would forget about within two or three days, right?

Oh, how wrong he was.

~*~

The only upside to being a cross-dressing hooker was the cross-dressing. Call him a freak, but Ai loved wearing dresses. He also loved the process of applying makeup, choosing a wig, shaving his legs, wearing fake nails, it was all desirable in his eyes. So, as he got dressed that night, he took his time and savored it, rather than Momo, who waited until 5 minutes before their ride arrived to get dressed.

"I just don't see why you put so much effort into this." Momo commented as Ai applied false lashes.

"When we look nicer, we make more money, right?" Ai questioned, blinking quickly. "You may not, but I like having extra money on the side."

"Whatever, I just think you like wearing girl clothes."

"That too."

Ai applied a deep red lipstick before placing his wig on his head. It wasn't too far off from his actual hair: grey with straight bangs, but it was significantly longer. He adorned a blue spaghetti strap dress and black heels, slipping on his black cardigan just as Momo was cramming himself into a gold dress.

"God, maybe I should listen to you more often." He spat as he shoved his shoes on. Ai chuckled and checked his reflection. He looked put together, and quite cute, if he did say so himself. Outside, a car horn honked, and the two slipped out into the night.

A black town car waited for them, and Ai's eyes widened in shock.

"They sent us a car?" He asked. The driver was waiting with the door open, and Momo laughed.

"Well, let's not look a gift horse in the mouth!" He climbed in eagerly, Ai following with a bit more apprehension.

The car was nice, with a black divider between the cab and the back seat. Momo rattled on about how amazing it was and how lucky they were to be invited to such a prestigious party, but Ai was on edge. These people were loaded, so why would they hire street corner hookers? What were they planning, or who were they trying to impress? Or worse, who was going to find out?

"Aiichiro! Aiichiro Nitori!" Momo's fingers snapped in front of his eyes. Ai, shaking his head, saw Momo looking at him expectantly. "We're here."

They climbed out onto a sidewalk. The two of them craned their necks, their eyes wide and jaws dropped.

The house was _monstrous_. It seemed to have almost everything that a standard rich person house would have, columns, a lighted stairway to the door, beautiful architecture; Ai wouldn't have been surprised if the house came with its own security team.

"You ready?" Momo whispered, his attitude seemingly daunted by the house.

"Nope." Ai replied.

And so the two walked up to the door. Standing there was a bouncer- _a bouncer at a fucking house_ , Ai thought, _this is ridiculous_ -who stopped them.

"You here for the party?" He grunted.

"Yep, we're two of the whores." Momo stated, not showing any remorse for his language. Ai elbowed him, but the man nodded, pushing open the door.

"Enjoy your evening."

The inside of the house was just as insane. They stood in what appeared to be a grand foyer, complete with a crystal chandelier and a marble staircase.

"If these people get any richer, the world will go into a state of depression." Ai said. Momo giggled.

"We're supposed to just, 'follow the noise'." He told Ai, who nodded. The two walked around on either side of the staircase and, lo and behold, there was the party. They could see a couple of their coworkers already standing near suited men, all who seemed to have dollar signs floating above their heads. The atmosphere in the room was very different from all the parties Ai had been to. It wasn't hot and sweaty and desperate. In fact, it seemed like these men had no need to hire prostitutes, they could probably snap their fingers and have women falling at their feet. The lights were dimmed, but not dark, and people circled the room, carrying trays of champagne. There were no random people having sex in the corners, and everyone seemed to be holding very sophisticated conversations.

It completely unsettled Ai.

A waiter approached them, holding out his tray to them.

"Are you two here as workers, or guests?" He asked, sounding 3000 times more eloquent than Ai or Momo. Ai, however, did decide to speak.

"Um, workers." Great going, Shakespeare.

"Wonderful, just mill about and mingle; you'll be picked up in no time." The two were given each a glass, and then the waiter swept back into the party with an effortless grace. Ai blinked after him.

"This is the strangest thing I've ever been invited to."

"Don't you just love it?" Momo swooned. "I think I'm going to enjoy this party." He looked around the crowd and met eyes with a pair of turquoise ones. Ai noticed and chuckled.

"Go." He told him. Momo looked back to him, afraid.

"Really? But we're a package deal-"

"Momo, that guy is undressing you with his eyes." Ai assured him. "Go, I'll be fine. I could kill someone with this stiletto."

Momo looked between the man, and Ai, then nodded. He gave Ai a strong hug, then began making his way to the man.

"If you need me, just scream. I'll come running, I promise!" He shouted, and Ai waved to him.

And then, he was alone.

 _Well shit_ , he thought, _what do I do now?_ He decided to slowly inch along the perimeter of the room, drinking his champagne as to not seem suspicious. His coworkers were either drunk off their asses and hanging onto men, or were holding conversation with them. He spotted Momo for a second or two, laughing with the man with the turquoise eyes. But then, he was lost in the crowd, and Ai was alone again.

Eventually, he came to a bar. It was empty, so he plopped down in one of the stools. His heels were killing him, and honestly, he was slightly offended. It was nearing 9:30, and by this time he usually had a client. But everyone was going for other workers, or just not paying him any mind. He downed the rest of his champagne angrily, tapping his shoe on the ground.

"Nerves?" A voice asked. He turned to see a bartender. He was tall, with brown hair and glasses. Ai shook his head, blowing some of his wig away from his mouth.

"Frustration."

"Ah, no clients yet?" He continued.

"Are you some kind of psychic?" Ai questioned him. He laughed, shaking his head.

"No, just observant. You've been circling the wall all night. Figured you're either a rookie, or looking for a man." He recalled. Ai nodded, looking out at the crowd. "Can I get you anything?"

"Dirty martini?"

"Stirred?"

"Shaken."

The bartender nodded and got to work, talking to Ai the whole time. "I'm Atagi Yuko, by the way."

"Nitori Aiichiro." They greeted one another. Yuko set his drink down in front of him, leaning against the bar. "What's up with these parties, exactly?"

"The boss hosts them, not sure how frequently. Guess he just likes the sex factor." He shrugged.

"Who's your boss?" Ai took a sip of his drink, savoring in this tingle.

"Guy named Yamazaki Sousuke. He owns the bar I work at, and likes hiring me for these events, 'cause I know what I'm doing. Not quite sure what they're about, though." He admitted. Ai nodded, looking around the room.

"Where's he at?"

"You've probably seen him. Broadest shoulders ever on a human being, turquoise eyes, black hair."

"Oh." _The guy Momo is with, that's the host? Go Momo!_

"Yeah, he's interesting. You gotta watch out for him." Yuko warned him. Ai tuned in. Watch out for? What's he going to do?

He tucked that thought away, turning to face Yuko. "Anyone else I should watch out for?"

"Um..." Yuko stood up straight, looking out. He bent back down, waving Ai to close closer. They got close, and he began talking. "Alright, Tachibana Makoto, green eyes, super tall, kind smile. Probably the nicest guy you'll ever meet."

"So why him?"

"He's got this...sadistic side. It doesn't come out much, but when it does, he's ruthless." Ai nodded, actually absorbing the information. "Then, there's Matsuoka Rin. Long red hair, maroon eyes, teeth like a shark."

"What?" Ai breathed, more than a little frightened. "Shark teeth?"

"Filed into points." Yuko clarified.

"Why?"

"No one knows. Some say he did it in prison, others say he was born like that. Either way, don't go near him. He's a magnate for trouble, and if you're around him, you become one."

Ai didn't like the sound of that, and swore he wouldn't even look at anyone with red hair. He thanked Yuko and took his drink, returning to the perimeter of the room. As he scooted along, he found a doorway. Curious, and since no one was watching, he ducked through it, and found himself in a hallway.

The walls were covered with artwork. Deciding that a break was in store, he examined the walls, taking his time as he went.

The paintings were lavish, from Renaissance to modern artwork. He traced his fingers along the frames, staring at beautiful women in ball gowns, to soldiers fighting on horseback for their countries. There were children at play, and minimalistic portraits.

He would never admit it out loud, but art fascinated him. The hallway was stocked full of it, and his heart soared as he tried to look at every piece.

"Got lost?" For the second time that night, someone had snuck up on him. Whirling, he saw a man, with one had in his pocket, the other holding a glass. His hair was red, and so was his gaze.

 _Oh god, fuuuuuuuuck, it had to be him._ He thought.

"Oh, no, I just, needed a breather." Ai stammered, playing with his wig. The man raised his head, walking toward Ai. He stopped right in front of him, using his glass to gesture to the walls.

"You know, this room costs well over a million dollars." He informed him.

Ai felt his heart speed up. If he had ruined any of those paintings, he and Momo would be in debt for life.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have wandered off."

"I understand; the art is exquisite." His body turned to face the wall. Ai's followed suit, and they stared at a painting. A woman, holding a French flag, with her breasts bare. "I think we can let this stay between us."

"Thank you." Ai whispered.

"Of course." His head turned toward Ai. "I'm Matsuoka Rin."

 _Magnate for trouble. Shark teeth. Don't look at him._ His body betrayed him, and Ai turned. "Nitori Aiichiro, but everyone calls me Ai."

"Love." Rin commented. Ai nodded. The two stared at one another, and Rin tipped his glass.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ai."

Ai raised his glass and did the same. "And you as well, Matsuoka-sama."

"We should really be getting out of this hallway. I don't think Sousuke would take well to us being here." Rin offered his arm to Ai, who, warily, took it. They walked back to the party, Ai trying desperately to avoid seeing Yuko again.

"Ai, would you mind coming with me? I would like to talk to you." Rin murmured in his ear. Ai felt a shiver rush up and down his spine. Mutely, he agreed, and let himself be led.

Was he a glutton for punishment? Probably. Did he really care? Nope. Was Matsuoka-sama hot as _hell_ , even with those shark teeth? 100%.

He thought he was making a good decision.

(Spoiler alert; he was not.)


	2. 2; F*ckin' Rich People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiichirou tries to cope with exactly what happened to himself and Momo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie, I only have two chapters written at this point in time. I am in the middle of chapter three, but it's not finished, so give me a few days before I post it. Thanks for reading, and for the kudos on chapter one; kudos and comments make me write faster!

If Ai could give Rin one thing, it was that he was overly qualified when it came to sex. If the fact that Ai was currently sprawled out on his back, almost begging for the man's cock was any indication.

"You make such cute noises, Ai." Rin whispered in his ear. The man whined, not satisfied with the shallow thrusts that were being provided to him. Blunt nails dug into Rin's skin as Ai tried fruitlessly to pull the man closer.

"Please- fuck, God- please, harder." God, he sounded like a slut. Well, he technically was, but he'd never actually asked his clients for more than what they were giving him, which was usually a two minute fuck coupled with blue balls.

But Rin, he was teasing. Probably because he knew he had the goods to back it up. He was thick and it felt heavenly in Ai's ass, but _he just needed it deeper._

"Harder? Is that what you want?" Rin taunted. Ai dry-sobbed, nodding frantically. "You keep making those sounds and I'll fuck you all night, if that's what you want."

Ai screamed in ecstasy when he was finally full. Then an unrelenting pace was set, and it shocked Aiichiro that he actually found times to breathe here and there. It was a blur; kissing, and bite marks, and bruises, and "Yes, please, more!" and an orgasm which slapped Ai in the face, nearly making him pass out.

His vision was hazy after that. Rin had gotten up at some point, and then the bed next to him dipped. Ai couldn't really focus on it, so was content in rolling into his side and promptly passing out.

After all, he _had_ earned it.

~*~

"Roommates? Well that makes things easier on us. No, he's still asleep. Tell him that his friend is fine, I didn't drug him or anything. He really should be worried about you; you're the one with enough money to overthrow a small country. You know I'm your best friend, if I can't poke fun at you, who will?" Rin's voice lilted through the bedroom, waking up Ai. He groaned, moving to sit up, then winced. Groggy eyes revealed the sight of his skin, covered in bite marks and bruises. His head throbbed and he decided to sink back into the mattress, which was amazingly soft.

In the other room, Rin ended his phone call and returned to his bedroom. The two met eyes, and Rin gave him a small smile. His teeth seemed to glint, and Ai shifted further into the mattress.

"Good morning." He greeted. Ai looked behind him at the wall, where a clock read 8:20. He sighed, trying to remember if he had any classes that day.

"Good morning." He muttered, sliding one arm off the bed. He began feeling around on the floor, searching for his clothes. The walk of shame would be even worse that day, since he'd be returning in slept-in makeup and a cocktail dress. _Oh god, I'll actually look like a hooker._

"Um, your clothes are scattered around my house. Sorry about that." Rin explained, sounding almost...sheepish. Ai looked at him, a smile growing on his face. The demeanor was cute, for such an intimidating man as he.

"Not your fault." Ai responded, slowly sitting upright. One of his feet touched the floor, as did his second. He considered taking the blanket with him when he stood, but then thought, _this man saw my entire body bare, who gives a fuck?_ He stood up in the nude, shaking out his locks and heading for the door. Rin watched him- specifically his ass -as he walked by, then followed behind. "But, what was up with the party last night? Was it all just your standard let's-hire-cross-dressing-hookers-and-drink-champagne gathering?"

Rin laughed a little, picking up one of Ai's heels and handing it to him. They walked through the house- which, like the one he had been in the night prior, probably costed more than Ai's entire tuition -collecting the articles that had been thrown haphazardly. "No, Sousuke throws those parties every once in a while. Just as stress relievers from work."

"What's your line of work?" Ai found his thong and slipped it on, feeling Rin cup his ass when he returned to an upright position. His heels were in his hands, his dress was pulled down to his navel, and his wig was laid over his arm. Not at all presentable, but close enough.

"We own a few business in the area. No big deal." His hands kneaded Ai's flesh, making the man release a shuddering sigh.

"Seems to me like you're a pretty big deal."

"Well, thank you."

Ai nodded, resting his head back against Rin's shoulder. The man was dreadfully aware of how his body looked, what Yuko had told him, and the conversation he had overheard between Rin and, more than likely, Sousuke, earlier.

 _Alright, Aiichirou, you fucked this guy. But he's just another client. Remember? This motherfucker behind you who is currently massaging your ass- and damn, does that feel good- is just someone who paid to screw you._ Ai thought, pulling away. He fixed his clothing, and then kneeled to put his shoes back on.

"Um, I should probably get home. Momo is more than likely worried about me, and I've got some...homework. Class tomorrow." Ai stammered, cursing his lovely lack of vocabulary in that moment. Deciding to forgo the wig, he faced Rin, who stood with one hand in his pocket.

"No problem, I'll drive you." He offered. Ai nodded gratefully; then paused. His eyes were focused on Rin's outstretched hand. Obviously, he was being a gentleman- trying to lead an extremely hung over, stumbling, half dressed Ai to his car- but it was strange. First of all, no client let him sleep at their home usually ever; mainly because they would fuck in a $30 hotel that's crawling in roaches. Secondly, his clients were all rich, and treated Ai like he was one of those roaches. So excuse him for being a bit apprehensive on Rin's kindness.

Hesitantly, Ai placed his hand in Rin's. The red headed man led him through the house and to a garage, where, upon entry, the lights whirred on.

"You own two cars?" Ai gaped. Rin laughed, grabbing a set of keys off a hook by the door.

"I own three actually, but the Porsche is in the shop right now." Rin explained, walking with him to a black BMW. Rin casually slid into the driver's seat, but Ai stared at the passenger seat.

_I'm gonna leave an ass-print. I'm going to ruin those gorgeous red leather seats, and he's going to dump me in a trash truck. Technically, it's where I belong, but this dress is worth a month's rent. If he's going to dump me out, let me go to God the same way I came from him._

"You comin'?" Rin questioned. "Thought you had some homework."

"Y-Yeah." Ai sat down, closing the door as carefully as he could and buckled in. "Sorry, just lost in thought."

Rin shook his head, pulling out of the garage and onto the street. "No, it's fine, you've got a bit to think about."

Ai nodded, tapping his fingers on his thigh. The streets were not like his at _all_ ; these people had brick houses, green yards, nice cars, 2.5 kids, a dog more than likely. They probably all, you know, were on the PTA and held wine tasting parties on Wednesdays. Normal rich people stuff, right?

Whereas on Ai's street, there were never a shortage of hookers, drug dealers, crackhead mothers and dirty apartment buildings. And if you didn't hear a gun shot at night, you can't sleep. Yeah, _that_ was home.

"Where do you live?"

Ai looked over at him, biting his lip. "Greencastle."

Rin's eyebrows raised, and he nodded slowly. "Didn't realize college students lived in Greencastle."

"Oh, they don't. But prostitutes do." Ai said matter-of-factly. Rin chuckled a little.

"By the way, thanks for last night. Kind of ruined the 'pay before play' rule-"

"Oh, thank you. I honestly feel like I should pay you for what happened." Ai pushed. Rin laughed for real that time, shaking his head.

"What building?"

And then, they were sitting in front of his building. Ai stared ahead as Rin dug through his wallet, and then a stack of bills were pressed in his hand.

"What's your number? If you don't mind...I'd like to do it again sometime." Rin muttered. "If you'd like to."

Reoccurring sex with someone who knows what they're doing? And actually made him cum?

"I'd more than like to." Ai responded.

As Rin pulled away, Ai waved to his car. Then, he looked down at his hand. Now, one hour was usually $100 with both Momo and Ai, so Ai expected about $150 for the three hours cause, you know, math.

Climbing the stairs to his apartment, he counted out $350.

Scratch that; sex with someone who knows what he's doing, lets Ai cum, and pays double?

He could not wait to see Rin again.

~*~

Momo came home well after Ai's dinner of takeout Chinese. The food was heavenly- in case one was wondering- and he'd even eaten Momo's that he'd ordered. The man came in, giggling, with a shopping bag hanging from his arm.

"Ai! Babe, how was your night, because mine was fabulous!" He came over and sat next to Ai, then winced, and shifted so he sat more on his thigh. "Besides the fact that I wince every time I sit, no matter how softly I land."

"He was that big?" Ai asked, continuing to highlight his notes. Momo sighed, shaking out his orange locks.

"Jesus, it was like putting my entire damn forearm up my ass!" He leaned forward, grabbing a half eaten box of Chinese- it was his, but Ai liked shrimp too- and began to eat it with his fingers. "Fuck, it was so good during, but after? He's been pretty much carrying me all day."

"To your shopping trip?" Ai asked, pointing his highlighter at the bag.

"Yes, but this isn't just for me, we're sharing them for tomorrow's party!" Momo cheered, setting the bag between them. This caught Ai's attention.

"Party? Don't you think two parties in a week is a bit much?" His book was closed, and now sitting on the coffee table. "I mean, I can only take so many rich people in a week, Momo."

"No, this party, it's different. It's not a 'let's find hookers' party, it's a 'we found hot hookers, so let's show them off and intimidate people' party." Momo explained. "Very different. It's for power and shit; Sou explained it all today."

"Sou? Momo, you're really close with this guy, and you've only known him a day. Aren't you even the slightest bit worried that we're being used as pretty props for rich men?" Maybe it's the feminist- _fuck, I'm a guy, would it be the meninist? Or, can I say feminist because I dress as a girl? Ah, who gives a shit?_ \- in him, but he didn't like the idea of standing next to a rich guy to show the world, "Hey, I'm rich, and I can buy a cute girl to prove it!"

Gross.

"Ai, come on. Do you know how much Sou paid me for last night? 500 fucking dollars. He bought us designer dresses and new lingerie. We could do this, Ai. We don't have to live payment to payment, or ramen anymore. Just smile, stand next to them, have great sex and get paid loads. Where's the down side?" Momo pushed.

"We lose our individuality as human beings?"

"Aiichirou!"

"Sorry, sorry." He looked Momo in the eyes. "You really want this?"

"I'm tired of this life, Ai." Momo handed him the bag, standing up and walking towards their bathroom. "You may not be, but I want more."

He disappeared into the bathroom. Ai stared at the bag. It read Chanel, and the logo wasn't one of those fake knock-off ones that their neighbor downstairs sold. Reaching in, he pulled out a white dress, made of a semi-reflective fabric that probably costed more than their lives. Underneath it was a folded set, a white lace bra and boy shorts.

"Jesus F. Christ on a bicycle." The outfit was gorgeous. He laid the dress on the back of the couch, and examined the lingerie. Upon unfolding the panties, a cardstock slip fluttered to the ground.

Of course.

He bent over and picked it up, reading thick black handwriting.

**Rin likes you. Wear this, and I doubt he'll let you go. But, if you don't want it, give it to Momo. The choice is yours. -Yamazaki**

_Fuck me with a cactus._

"Hey Momo?" Ai shouted, hearing the shower running.

Yet, Momo heard. "What?"

"When's the party tomorrow?"

Instead of a response, there was an excited squeal, a crash, and a pain-filled groan.

Ai sighed, picking up his textbook and resting it against his face. _Is this really a good idea?_

~*~

Looking into the mirror the next day, Ai decided it was. _Goddamn, I look like hell on wheels! Look out Rin, I may steal your spotlight with my looks!_

"Hey, princess, can I borrow some mirror space? We both have to look presentable for this to work, you know." Momo shoved in next to him, wearing his own outfit that Sousuke had purchased. "Wow, gone are the days of repurposing thrift store dresses, hello New York Fashion Week!"

Ai laughed, bushing stray hairs from his face. The two of them had moved up extremely quickly; from street corner hookers to escorts for major business owners. It was a bit frightening to him, especially how he felt about Rin. He genuinely was looking forward to seeing the man again, despite the warning Yuko gave him, which was now becoming a distant echo in his mind.

A car honked outside, and Momo rushed to their living room. A moment passed, and he called.

"There's two cars, and I only recognize one, so I'm assuming the other is for you!" The door opened and closed, and Ai was left alone. He stared in the mirror, checking his teeth for lipstick, spinning on his heels, and fixing his wig. He figured that he couldn't stall forever, and so, he left his apartment and walked to Rin's car. The man leaned against the hood, wearing an impeccable black suit, which greatly contrasted Ai's dress.

"Was this planned?" Ai asked. Rin stood, giving Ai a toothy smile. Though his gut said to pull away, his legs spurred him toward Rin, who wrapped his hands around Ai's slim waist.

"Maybe a bit. It's good to see you again."

"It feels like it's only been a day."

"A day too long, if you ask me."

"Then why don't you show me what you'd have done? You know, if we had been together."

"I'm afraid I can't do that here. But wait until later."

Sousuke honked his horn again, and Rin laughed. He pressed a small kiss to Ai's lips, and walked around to his side, shouting at Sousuke.

"Oh, shut up! You and the red head were almost dry humping over there!"

Ai laughed and got into the car, getting buckled in a ready. It was a party, just a party, and all Ai had to do was smile and look pretty.

What could go wrong?

In hindsight, Aiichirou should _not_ have tested fate.


	3. 3; F*ckin' Yuko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiichirou learns what Rin wants, and who Rin is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I lied in the other chapter. But the warning I gave should be applied to the next few chapters. Thanks for continuing to read!
> 
> (I also really suck at writing porn)

Aiichirou was deathly bored. He'd been standing next to Rin, listening to the man debate building architecture and who knows what else. All he knew was that he really hated all the people Rin had spoken to, except Sousuke. The only thing that was bringing him any form of enjoyment was the fact that Rin had his arm around Ai's waist, and no one had dared tried to touch him. Maybe they didn't have anything to do with one another, but he wanted to believed they did.

"I'm going to get another drink." Ai whispered in Rin's ear. He nodded, squeezing the man's waist.

"Grab me a glass of red, okay?" Ai nodded, making his way to a small station which appeared to have bottle of alcohol. The bartender was squatting, grabbing ice from what looked like a super fancy cooler.

"Dirty martini and a glass of red, please." Ai spoke, sitting down at the station. His face was kept toward the people mingling, but heard the bartender beginning to make the drinks. Without turning, he began to speak. "Not stirred-"

"Shaken."

_Fuck._

Ai turned slowly, meeting eyes with Yuko, who looked at him, almost seeming disappointed. The martini was made in silence, and set in front of Ai.

"Yuko. I'm not here-"

"You're here with him. Matsuoka." He shook his head, grabbing a wine bottle. Ai bit his lip, downing his martini in one fell swoop. "You're making a mistake, Aiichirou."

"You haven't told me why. What has he done?" Ai was now a bit more accusatory. Having alcohol in his system always loosened him up a bit more, whether it be for sex, or a fight.

"He's been to jail, Ai. He's not a good man."

"For what? Jaywalking?" Ai puffed out his bottom lip, sounding extremely condescending. _Oh, please. Rin is loaded, he probably went to jail for snorting crack or something._

Yuko shook his head, laughing dryly. Slowly, he poured the wine, his other hand resting against the bar. "Manslaughter."

Ai's mouth went dry.

"That was after the judge was bribed. It was going to be murder, first degree. Manslaughter got him a sentence of 5 years, but he only served 1. My boss," He pushed the glass to Ai. "Bailed him out. Knew that jail wasn't for his friend, especially since he'd been in there a few years prior."

"What did Yamazaki do?" Ai whispered. His mouth was slightly open in shock, and fear had seized him. _Rin **killed** someone? And only served one year? He's...fucking dangerous!_

"Murder. Drug cartel. The usual." Yuko was nonchalant, wiping down the counter. "None of these men are clean, Ai. I can't think of one person in here who hasn't killed someone."

_I'm going to vomit._

"No, actually, Makoto." Yuko corrected himself.

"Makoto?" Trying to keep from hyperventilating, Ai pushed his glass back to Yuko. The man took the hint and prepared him another martini.

"Tachibana. He's never killed, but has had someone tortured. Of course, he wasn't in the room where it happened." Yuko handed Ai his next drink, looking out into the room. "And speak of the devil."

A soft voice spoke behind him- _soft, but it held power? Weird, and kind of hot_. -ordering a glass of white wine.

"Right away, Mr. Tachibana." The man- Tachibana -sat next to Ai. They met eyes, and Ai swooned.

Gorgeous green eyes stared back into his own. His face was kind, not at all of a man who willingly had a person tortured. Ai smiled, a bit dazed.

"You're Aiichirou, right?" He questioned. Ai nodded slowly, laughing nervously.

"Yeah, and you're Tachibana Makoto. It's nice to meet you."

Makoto smiled, taking his glass from Yuko, who walked around to the other side of the bar, giving Ai a cautious look. Makoto took a drink from his glass, facing Ai completely.

"Rin's been enjoying showing you off tonight. You should see how proud he looks."

Ai scoffed. "I'm only here for a night or two, don't know why he's so proud."

"Is that so?" Makoto questioned, his voice so smooth, it sent a shiver up Ai's spine. "I think he wants you. You know, to be only with him."

Ai downed his martini, signaling Yuko for another. He _had_ to be drunk if he was going to continue this terrifying conversation. He wants Ai to be, what, his personal prostitute? A home-bound concubine? That was a scary thought, not letting Ai leave because he was Rin's...property? _That idea's kind of hot_ , Ai thought, gratefully taking his next drink from Yuko, _but not what I want with a convicted murderer!_

"You seem deep in thought." Makoto commented, sipping his wine. Ai nodded, shifting around in his chair.

"What do you mean?" Ai asked quietly, holding his glass tightly. "Being with only Rin?"

"You know, he pays you for sex, you live with him, he buys you whatever you want." Makoto explained.

"Like..." Ai swallowed heavily. "Like a sugar daddy?"

Makoto nodded once. Ai breathed out heavily, finishing off his third martini. Setting down the glass, he straightened out his dress and stood, saying a short goodbye to Makoto. Carrying Rin's wine, he headed back to the red head, who was now speaking with Sousuke once more, who was holding Momo in front of him. Ai's friend looked to be in absolute bliss, with his head rested against Sousuke's shoulder, nuzzling the tall man's chin.

"...and Yamada has agreed to a meeting Tuesday morning, 7 am. I think that we can label this might a success and get these people the hell out of my house? Momo's getting antsy." Ai heard Sousuke say as he walked up. Ai slid back into Rin's side, handing him his glass. The red head smiled and kissed Ai's temple, making the smaller man tense a bit.

"I understand, I think I'll take Aiichirou back as well. Though, I think we're equally as antsy." Rin drank around half of his win and handed it to Sousuke, who tipped the glass towards them.

"Have a good night, you two. Go easy on him Rin."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Rin waved a hand at Sousuke, escorting Aiichirou out the door and towards his car. "Now, I'll show you exactly how long that day was."

Aiichirou bit his lip, liking the sound of that. However, he heard Yuko, and Makoto in his mind. Rin was a murderer; he wasn't just going to forget that. He wasn't going to approach a topic like murder just yet- also, what would he even say? ' _Hey, I heard you killed someone and only served a year? How'd you swing that?' Yeah right, Ai would be his next kill._ -but the concept of Rin being his...sugar daddy? Owner? Whatever, he was going to broach it.

 _After_ receiving another mind blowing orgasm.

~*~

"Fuck- ah, shit! -yes!" Ai moaned, his eyes blinking quickly, his breath shaky. Rin groaned, sinking his teeth into Ai's shoulder.

In the position they were in, Aiichirou was completely at Rin's mercy.

And he loved it.

"Fuck, fuck, shit! Rin, please, fuck me harder!" Ai begged. The man complied, picking up his pace, making the smaller man moan- _Moan, yeah right, me, that was totally a scream._ -and fall against him.

"You're a fucking whore, you know that? I haven't even touched you and you're gonna cum. Just gonna come off my cock, yeah?" The words were hissed in Ai's ear, making the latter whine and nod. Rin growled, a terrible, sexy sound, which radiated with dominance.

It was too much. The heat of Rin's skin, the purple bruises appearing on his flesh, the almost commands Rin was murmuring in his ear- Aiichirou came. With a scream that sounded almost painful, he came across his thighs and the bedsheets. Rin was not far behind, and came with a tense moan. The two panted as they came down from their highs, Aiichirou resting heavily against Rin's chest.

"Baby, you need to get cleaned up." The man whispered, making Ai sigh. Slowly, Rin pulled out of him and laid Ai on the bed. As Ai groggily watched, Rin wiped everything clean and removed the condom, tying it off and tossing it. Before joining Ai in bed, he flicked off the light.

 _Now, sleep. I'm tired._ Ai thought, and almost listened to himself, but then but his lip in an attempt to wake himself. _Ow! Okay, right, the thing. The, the, let's ask Rin about the, me living here and money stuff. Yeah, not jail._

He hoped he wouldn't sound like that when he spoke to Rin.

"Hey, Rin?" He whispered. The man shifted, running his fingertips against Aiichirou's spine. It felt nice, but was making him drowsy. _Focus. Ask about the sugar daddy situation._

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

Aiichirou giggled nervously. "Yeah. Um, I talked to T-Tachibana Makoto tonight, and he told me that you...wanted me. Like, all for yourself?"

"Yes, that's true." Rin spoke quietly as well, the sound reverberating through Ai's ears. It should be unsettling, but truly, it was comforting. He moved closer to the man, closing his eyes.

"But...he also kind of said you wanted me to be...kind of like your, your sugar baby?"

There was a horrible silence.

_Jesus F. Christ, Aiichirou! Nice going! Now he probably thinks you're terrible and greedy, and out on your ass you go. Momo is going to kill me for this._

"I wanted to have the conversation when we weren't naked." Rin finally said.

"O-Oh?" Ai stammered.

"I do want you as that, my sugar baby," Ai felt all the breath rush out of his lungs in relief. "But there's a few other things I'd want from you."

"Like what?" Ai didn't feel like Rin could hear him, but the man replied by pulling Aiichirou closer, kissing the top of his head.

"We can talk more in the morning, more in depth. Okay?" He replied.

Aiichirou, gratefully, agreed.

~*~

The two sat in an iHop that next morning. Aiichirou was wearing last night's dress, but Chanel clothing was obviously made to be worn twice. He looked very nice, even without makeup. Rin was casual, as Ai had never seen him.

_Why is it that when guys who usually dress up decide to dress casual look so hot?_

"Okay, let me tell you exactly what I would like, and you tell me how it sounds to you." Rin says. Their waitress placed Rin's coffee in front of him, and Ai received his orange juice. She departed and Rin began speaking. "You know I want you as my sugar baby, which would mean I give you a monthly allowance, you would live with me and I'd buy you whatever you want-"

"In exchange for a sexual relationship?" Aiichirou completed, nervously tapping his fingers on the table. Rin shrugged slightly.

"And romantic." Their meals were given to them, and Ai began eating just so that he wouldn't throw up out of nervousness. "Of course, within the sexual relationship, there's a few things you'd need to be aware of. Things I'd want from you."

Ai nodded, his mouth filled with blueberry pancakes. _Jesus, I need to eat blueberry pancakes more often, I only feel this good after orgasming._

"Would you be interested in this?" Rin reached across the table and grabbed Ai's free hand. The young man looked down, swallowing. His pancakes could wait- for a few minutes -this was important.

"I...I'd need to know what you....you'd want from me." Ai spoke seriously. Rin nodded, rubbing his thumb across Ai's hand.

"I have a contract, one that you should read. Seriously read before you agree. I'm sorry but, I won't do anything else with you until I have your written consent."

_Wow._

_Um._

Aiichirou wasn't sure whether or not to feel comforted, or upset. On one hand, Rin was serious about this, and Aiichirou would be getting paid quite a bit more. And if he needed Ai's consent, then he cares about how the man truly feels and his sexuality.

On the other, that's weird. What could that contract say that would need Ai's written consent? The murder rang in the back of his mind. Was that it? Did Rin enjoy... _pain_ or, or _blood_ , or something?

"Okay. I'll...read over it and get it back to you as soon as possible."

Would this seal Aiichirou's fate with Rin? He wasn't sure. Should he be wary? His gut said yes.

Was he afraid?

That was the question, huh?


	4. 4; F*ckin' Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiichirou and Momo leave their apartment (coupled with a lot of tears).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried a bit while writing this so I hope it's worth it

**The submissive agrees to submit completely to the dominant in all ways. There are no boundaries of place, time, or situation in which the submissive may willfully refuse to obey the directive of the dominant without risking punishment, except in situations where the submissive's veto applies. The submissive also agrees that, once entered into this contract, their body belongs to their dominant to be used as seen fit, within the guidelines defined herein. The submissive agrees to please the master to the best of their ability, in that they now exist solely for the pleasure of said dominant.**

Aiichirou sat on his couch, reading over the contract how he would read his textbook for class; a pen in hand, highlighters spread across the other cushions, with a glass of water sitting on the table next to him.

(Speaking of which, he had notes to take. Eh, later.)

**The submissive, where appropriate, holds veto power over any command given by the dominant, at which time they may rightfully refuse to obey that command. This power may only be invoked under circumstances agreed by both dominant and submissive.**

Momo walked into the room, carrying a contract of his own. Aiichirou looked up when he entered, watching the boy. He walked into the kitchen- the wall next to the kitchen, then the doorframe, then the kitchen- with his glasses actually on his face for once. As he read, he murmured what the contract said, biting his lips.

"Ai? What does 'The master may give the slave to other masters, provided the rules of this contract are upheld.' mean?" He asked, pouring himself a glass of dollar store tea.

"That means Sousuke can pimp you out." Aiichirou said crudely. Momo nodded, walking into the living room. He plopped down on Ai's highlighters, making the latter shout. "Momo!"

"Shh, I'm reading. I need a couple of these." Momo grabbed up a blue highlighter and continued reading. Aiichirou shook his head, going back to his own contract.

**Since the body of the submissive now belongs to the dominant, it is the master's responsibility to protect that body from permanent bodily harm. Should the submissive ever come to permanent bodily harm during the course of punishment or in any other related activity, whether by intention or accident, it will be grounds for immediate termination of this contract, should the submissive so desire.**

"Hey, Ai?" Momo was quiet. Ai looked up slowly, scared to know what Momo had read that had made him seem more wary. They met eyes, and a small sigh came from his friend. "What's a flogger?"

Aiichirou laughed, "Momo, I'll show you later. You're...you're something."

The peach haired boy smiled. "So, what do you think about that contract? Going to sign it?"

_Giving up my body for Rin's pleasure, letting him 'punish' me for no reason, allowing him to tie me up or strip me down whenever he wants, and completely changing my life to revolve around him?_

"Yeah." Ai swallowed, flipping to the last page of the contract. Rin's signature was already there, in black ink. "What about you?"

"Oh, I signed it before I read it."

Aiichirou almost added an extra 'I' in his name. "Momo! You can't just _sign_ a contract like this! What if it had said Sousuke was allowed to, to, rape you or something?!"

Momo shrugged, "Can't rape the willing."

Aiichirou nearly screamed. He finished his signature with an extremely tight grip, and closed the contract.

"You're stupid." Ai said. Momo nodded, pushing up his glasses. He closed the highlighter and handed it back to his friend.

"I want to try shit with him. I mean, he's already told me that he wants to see me in ropes." Momo confessed, curling back against the couch. Aiichirou wrinkled his nose.

"Ropes? Creepy. Sounds like he wants to kidnap you or something." Aiichirou scoffed, setting his contract on their table.

"Shut up; bondage is totally hot." Momo laughed, kicking Aiichirou weakly. The latter smiled, holding his arms out to the younger boy. Momo crawled over and rested against his friend, making a sound resembling a purring kitten. "I'm gonna miss you, Ai. And our cuddling."

Aiichirou chuckled quietly, running his fingers through his friend's hair. "We can see each other. Just because we can't fuck other people doesn't mean _we_ can't meet up. You're my bet friend."

"You're my best friend too, Ai." Momo sighed, kissing Ai's chin. They stayed that way, curled up against one another, Momo's breath on Ai's neck, his hand in his friend's hair.

Ai broke the silence. "What are we going to tell the girls?"

~*~

Momo and Ai agreed to meet with of their more prominent coworkers, Haruka. The blue eyed man greeted them at his apartment door, only half dressed, wearing one of his wigs- a _super_ long black one -and a blue sleep shirt. Upon seeing the two, he sighed, opening the door to let them in.

"Come on, you two. It's obviously important." He spoke monotonously, as usual. They both sat down, Momo sitting properly, but Ai crossed his legs up on the couch. Haru sat across from them in a lounge chair, rubbing at his eyes. "You haven't been to work in a few days."

"That's why we came here, Haru." Momo said, biting his lip nervously. Ai looked over at him, laughing a little. Truth be told, he was nervous as well, but Haru wouldn't hurt them. Sure, he may repossess the wigs, and clothes and- _my heels! Goddamn it, my beautiful gold heels, I'll miss them so much!_ -but they could handle that. Besides, Ai would be getting an allowance, he could just rebuy everything he lost. Though...it would break his heart to part with his old, reliable wig.

"Yeah, we may have received an offer from a couple of men. They want to..." Ai trailed off, gesturing in random fashions and ways, hoping that Haru would get the hint. The man looked between the two of them, swooping his bangs behind his ear.

"They want to make you personal prostitutes?" Haru questioned. Momo choked, and Ai laughed awkwardly. Haru didn't seem amused, cocking a slender eyebrow. "What do you mean, Ai? I'm confused."

"They want to be our sugar daddies." Momo blurted out. Haru raised his eyebrows fully, nodding his head. Haru crossed his legs, smiling softly.

"That's one hell of an opportunity you two." He looked between them, his eyes shining in what seemed like pride.

Aiichirou smiled back. Haru had been very protective over Momo and Ai, due to the fact that these the two youngest workers. They took to Haru quickly, who taught them everything he knew, and helped them in quite a few alleyway fights. When they were evicted from their old shithole apartment, Haru allowed them to crash on his couch until they moved into their new shithole apartment. Truth be told, Ai was slightly jealous of Haru, of his looks only though.

The man was probably the prettiest man Ai had ever seen. Unblemished skin, little to no body hair, ocean blue eyes, and perfectly plucked eyebrows. And he was in swimming in high school- _I should have stuck with it, damn you mom!_ -his legs looked good in every dress he ever wore. Aiichirou wished he could look the way his friend did.

But hey, which one of them gained a semi-permanent employment?

"Good luck with it." Haru wished, giving them both a small nod. Momo gave him a sick-looking smile. "Momo, are you okay?"

"Do we need to give you back our wigs?" He asked, swallowing hard. Haru gave a small snort, shaking his head.

"Keep them. They're yours now."

All of the air 'wooshed' out of Momo's lungs. Ai laughed, lightly slapping his partner's leg. They got ready to leave, Haru letting them back out onto his street. Before closing the door, he caught Ai's arm.

"Hey," The grey haired man stopped, giving Haru a concerned face.

_I swear, if he's going to tell me that Rin is a cannibal or something, I'm gonna lose my shit. How could he though? I didn't even say who it is; who gives a fuck, the whole world probably knows by now! Or at least our area._

"If one of your guys has a friend, give me a call."

Ai giggled. "I promise."

Haru nodded once, then released Aiichirou. "Have a good night, you guys. And, good luck with those men."

"Thanks Haru! Good luck with work." Momo shouted, taking Ai's arm. They, squished together so as not to be shot by a passing car, headed back to their home.

And then tomorrow evening, they would no longer walk streets where they could die for wearing a certain color.

That thought? It saddened Ai.

What would he do without Momo?

~*~

The following morning was...somber. They packed in silence, but were never out of the room by themselves. Momo sniffled quietly as he folded up clothing. Ai finally broke the silence as he placed his wigs in their respective nets.

"Momo, don't cry."

The boy looked up, his golden eyes shining. "I'm gonna miss you. We haven't been apart in...four years?"

Ai nodded, feeling his own eyes beginning to well with tears. "Yeah, four years. Wow, it's been forever."

They had met in Momo's first year of high school. They were roommates until Ai graduated, but he didn't move into the apartment- their first one -until Momo graduated. Ai didn't like admitting it, since his friend was loud and rambunctious and sometimes extremely unreliable, but he loved him. His family was...not very good. None of them ever talked to him, ever since he'd gone away to school. And it was fine by him, but without Momo, who did he have really?

No one.

"I, you're my family." Momo whimpered. The younger boy wasn't stopping his packing, even as his tears slid down his face. "Sousuke's great but, he's not you."

Ai felt his first tear fall. _No, no, goddamn it, not now._ He wiped at his eyes with the sleeves of his sweater, packing up his third wig. "Baby, please don't cry. Momo, when you cry, I cry."

"I know." His voice cracked, making Ai's breath catch. _Ah, fuck, here it comes._ "It's because you love me."

There it is. "Of course I do. And when I start sobbing," His voice cracked as well, and then, he actually began crying. "You will too, because you love me!"

Momo sobbed.

Ai sobbed.

And the two crashed together, hugging one another fiercely. It wasn't very comfortable, Ai's legs were digging into his bag, and Momo was kneeling in his own bag. But they hugged anyway, crying and clutching each other.

"We, we have to keep p-packing." Momo stuttered. Ai nodded, feeling his shirt beginning to get damp from his friend's tears.

"C-Can we do it without crying though?"

"I don't think so."

They broke apart, wiping their faces. Ai laughed through his blurred eyes, wiping Momo's nose with his sleeve.

"You had snot." He explained. Momo nodded, also laughing through his own tears. Leaning forward, he pecked Ai's lips.

"That's about right."

They returned to their bags, cleaning up their faces and adjusting their now slightly damp shoulders. Eventually, their items were packed. And, Ai had to admit, their place hadn't been that clean since they moved in. They sat down on their couch- the apartment building's couch, not theirs anymore -holding hands. The tears were gone now, and they just...sat.

Momo released a slow breath. "This is it. Out of Greencastle."

"I'll miss those midnight gang fights." Ai commented. Momo laughed.

"Me too."

They fell back into silence. Ai listened for the sound of their clock, but the batteries had been tossed. Their landlord told them to put all the trash into bags, anything they wanted to leave into boxes, and to take all of _their_ stuff with them. They'd done what he said. It unsettled Ai, having about 700 feet of space and have, have no indication that they were even there.

A car horn honked outside. Momo stood up and walked to the window.

They way his breath caught told Ai everything he needed to know.

"That's Sousuke." He whispered.

"Go, Momo." Ai responded. His friend turned, and began to speak, but Ai cut him off. He stood, holding Momo's bag. With a smile, he held it out to him. "I'll miss you, but, this is too big to let go. Trust me, the first time I'm buying is a phone, and then you'll _wish_ you could get rid of me!"

Momo took the bag and nodded, laughing sadly. "It'll probably be me texting you like, 10 times a minute."

"Only ten times? You can talk faster than that, Momo."

The latter giggled, nodding. Then, he straightened his spine, walked to the door, and exited. Ai sighed heavily, walking to the window. Momo appeared, and Sousuke took his bag, putting it in the trunk. As he circled to the other side of the car, Momo looked up to the window.

They met eyes, and Ai waved.

His young friend did the same.

And then, Ai was alone.


End file.
